


Beauty in what is

by Vampiric_Charms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smidge Of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiric_Charms/pseuds/Vampiric_Charms
Summary: Bo-Katan and Ahsoka spend a rare night together, and Bo-Katan finds herself falling a little more into the unknown than she already was.  She’s okay with that, as long as Ahsoka is there with her as she falls.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Beauty in what is

Bo-Katan woke to the unexpected feeling of gentle little kisses being pressed into the back of her neck. It was sweet, familiar, and she sighed comfortably as consciousness washed over her. Ahsoka was there as she rolled over to her back, spreading the kisses to her face, her lips, the underside of her chin. 

She blinked slowly, basking in the attention, as Ahsoka’s warm fingers grazed over her cheeks, down her neck, over her chest. What a pleasant way to wake up. 

“What time is it?” she murmured. The lights in the room were still off, and the ship was very quiet. It seemed late. 

“Late,” Ahsoka confirmed softly. She raised her head, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Bo-Katan’s mouth. Bo-Katan returned it, unhurried, pleased, and touched Ahsoka’s face with a sleep-heavy hand. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Bo-Katan asked with a little grin when Ahsoka pulled away slightly. 

Ahsoka just smiled at her, dipping down again to press her lips to the side of Bo-Katan’s neck. Bo-Katan canted her head on the pillow, giving Ahsoka more space. “I couldn’t sleep,” Ahsoka finally replied, “and you were very warm.”

Bo-Katan laughed softly, reading between the lines of Ahsoka’s mild words. She’d been horny. Right, then. 

Ahsoka sucked a small bruise under Bo-Katan’s ear, where she knew it would be covered by her hair and the high collar of her undershirt. Mostly, anyway. Bo-Katan sighed, sliding her hands back over Ahsoka’s side lekku to the back of her head. Sharp teeth grazed across her skin, and heat slowly spread through Bo-Katan’s stomach. 

“Are you going to keep kissing me, little Jedi?” Bo-Katan goaded playfully. “Or did you wake me up for no reason?”

Ahsoka just huffed against her neck, rolling more fully over her so she could reach better when their mouths met again. Bo-Katan smiled against her, parting her lips and pushing her tongue into Ahsoka’s mouth to feel those pointed teeth for herself. 

Though she had never admitted so out loud, Bo-Katan greatly enjoyed Ahsoka’s kisses. Those beautiful lips on hers; her mouth, her tongue. The rest of it was great, too. The touching and fucking and all that - but this, she could live off these kisses for the rest of her life. 

Ahsoka seemed to know this and took great advantage every chance she got. 

Bo-Katan’s thoughts derailed. Ahsoka pulled the thin strap of her sleep shirt down over her shoulder and chest, easily exposing one of her breasts, and immediately covered it with her mouth. Bo-Katan arched her back, sighing softly and smiling into the darkness around them. She curled her fingers around the back of Ahsoka’s head, holding her close. 

After far too brief a moment, Ahsoka replaced her mouth with her hand and lunged back up to press their lips together again. 

Bo-Katan exhaled sharply through her nose at the contact, shifting to let Ahsoka roll over to cover her completely with the length of her body, wrapping her arms tightly around Ahsoka’s shoulders to keep her as close as possible. 

“Ahsoka,” she breathed into the small space between them when they broke apart.

Ahsoka grinned and butted their noses together. “What do you want, Bo?” she asked softly.

“Just you,” was all Bo-Katan could manage to say, her heart heavy in her chest, and she thought Ahsoka might laugh at her for saying something so trite and weak - but Ahsoka pulled away just enough to look down at her, those sparkling blue eyes bright even in the darkness. 

She leaned down, kissed her sweetly. “I’m here,” she whispered, and the smile Bo-Katan received made the tiny slip of words worth it.

No one loved her the way Ahsoka did, gently, with reverence and kindness and such genuine emotion. It was something Bo-Katan never knew she had been missing until she found it, and in such an unlikely place from such an unlikely person. 

Ahsoka kissed her again, deeply, slowly, and then reached down to push away the shorts and undergarments Bo-Katan had fallen asleep in. 

She moved down Bo-Katan’s body with a fluid kind of grace, knowing exactly what she was after, and she wasted no time once she got there. She tipped one of Bo-Katan’s legs to the side, giving her more space, and leaned in to suck kisses to the muscular part of Bo-Katan’s thigh as she slipped her fingers inside.

Bo-Katan went boneless as Ahsoka crooked them, letting out a soft exhale and tipping her head back. Her leg fell off the side of the narrow bed, her heel hitting the steel grating below, and Ahsoka did nothing to catch it, instead moving her lips to join her fingers, focusing on the warm, sensitive skin around the outside. 

It felt _delightful_. 

Delightful went up in a bellyful of flames when Ahsoka turned her attention to the places that pushed all her buttons very quickly. Apparently foreplay was over. 

Bo-Katan gasped, the breath leaving her lungs in a rush. One of her hands fisted in the tangled sheets by her hip, the other landing heavily on Ahsoka’s head, curling around her montral without much strength. 

“Ahsoka,” she whispered, almost panting now. But words had abandoned her. “Ahsoka - oh -”

Even hurried, frenzied like this, Ahsoka worshiped her in a way Bo-Katan wasn’t sure she’d ever grow used to. Ahsoka made her feel - just made her _feel_. 

She wet her lips and then simply let her mouth fall open, taking soft gasping breaths as she stared through the darkness to the ceiling, trying to keep herself under control enough to at least last a few minutes. Though Ahsoka seemed to be on a mission to bring her over the edge as quickly as possible. 

It was working. 

Ahsoka’s fingers were exactly where she needed them, and her mouth, that fucking _perfect_ mouth -

Bo-Katan’s back arched, a little cry punching its way from her chest. It was effortless, like this, when her muscles and limbs - her whole body - was still so relaxed from sleep, so loose and easy to rouse with just a few well-placed touches, and release washed warmly over her. 

Ahsoka ran her hand languidly up Bo-Katan’s side, over her abdomen, blindly finding her breast again and squeezing it lightly, just enough to spread the fire everywhere. Bo-Katan covered Ahsoka’s hand with hers, moving it up to her mouth instead to kiss her fingers, her knuckles, her palm, feeling the heat of Ahsoka’s skin against her lips and reveling in it as her heart beat wildly against her ribs. 

She murmured Ahsoka’s name again, and a second time, choking over the syllables and losing them in her throat. 

Ahsoka pulled away from between her legs and, leaving her fingers behind to keep the waves coming, she moved back up Bo-Katan’s body to press their lips together in a messy, leisurely kiss. 

It was perfect, it was all Bo-Katan needed.

Bo-Katan cupped her cheek with her free hand, kept her other twined tightly with Ahsoka’s, and then trailed her fingers over her lek, around the back of her head, held her close as Ahsoka kissed her neck. Eventually, slowly, the fire faded to a fine tingling up and down her spine. 

As her breath came back, Bo-Katan turned her head to catch Ahsoka’s lips, to bring them together again. The kiss was lazy now, and Ahsoka grinned against her as she drew her occupied hand away. 

“Need me to pick up your leg or can you manage that on your own?” Ahsoka asked, voice soft and more than a little pleased with herself. 

“Incorrigible,” Bo-Katan grumbled, but she smiled, pulling Ahsoka back in for another kiss. 

Her body felt heavy now, sated and even more exhausted than she’d been when she fell asleep hours before. But it was a nice kind of exhausted, the kind she didn’t feel very often. Like there was nothing chasing her, and all her worries were very far away. 

Despite how comfortable she felt in the moment, though, she kissed Ahsoka again, quickly, chastely, and pushed a little on her shoulder. 

“Sorry, but you’re gonna have to let me up. I need to pee.”

Ahsoka smirked at her with a little slip of those sharp canines and rolled away, giving her space to sit up. “Don’t take too long. I’m already lonely.”

Bo-Katan stood, finding her balance on shaking legs, and went ahead and pulled her shirt off so she was fully naked. She felt Ahsoka watching her even through the darkness of the room, and she turned to lean down and give her another kiss on those swollen, perfect lips. 

Ahsoka grabbed her face, practically pulling her back into the bed as she deepened the kiss with passion, but Bo-Katan reluctantly pried her hands away with a little laugh and sauntered into the attached ‘fresher.

It only took a few seconds to do her business, and she paused at the sink to wash her hands and splash some warm water over her face. She dried it with the towel hanging nearby and briefly caught sight of herself in the mirror, which only made her scowl. Her reflection was cast in shadow and she looked angry even now, her pale skin sallow with exhaustion, dotted with marks and scars. 

She wasn’t sure, sometimes, what Ahsoka saw when she looked at her, when all Bo-Katan saw herself was just...this. An aging soldier with no place left in the universe. 

She shut off the water with a bit more aggression than was needed and left the little room, heading back into the bedroom proper.

At this point her eyes were rather well-adjusted to the darkness, and she made her way over to the narrow bed against the wall. It was easy to tell that, in the short time she’d been away, Ahsoka had shed her pajamas and was lounging naked on the rumpled sheets, waiting for her return. She reached out immediately, and Bo-Katan let those eager hands pull her down to the mattress. 

Bo-Katan nudged Ahsoka to her back, climbing over her and covering that lithe body with her own. She leaned down, nosing her way along Ahsoka’s temple by her lek. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured into her white-striped skin. “Do you know that? You drive me crazy. Especially,” she added, planting a kiss to the corner of Ahsoka’s mouth, “when you wake me up like that.”

Ahsoka laughed, a clear, pretty sound that made Bo-Katan’s heart feel very full. She tilted her head, bringing their mouths together for a proper kiss, and Ahsoka sucked Bo-Katan’s bottom lip between hers. 

“ _I_ drive _you_ crazy?” she repeated, barely pulling away from their sloppy kiss. “Just being near you makes me want to rip all your clothes off. You’ve _corrupted_ me, Lady Bo-Katan - _me_ , a poor, innocent Jedi Padawan when we met, fallen to the charms of a powerful warrior!”

Bo-Katan couldn’t help the loud and inelegant guffaw that ripped out of her chest at that. She dropped down to hide her face against Ahsoka’s neck, laughing uncontrollably, and then rolled off her to catch her breath. 

“You are so full of shit!” she said around her chuckles, prodding Ahsoka’s ribs impishly. 

Ahsoka just beamed at her, rolling to her side, too, so they were facing each other and very close together. She reached out and brushed a few tangles behind Bo-Katan’s ear, leaving her hand there against her face. 

“You do, though,” she murmured, “drive me crazy. You’re beautiful, too, Bo. Everything about you.”

Bo-Katan exhaled sharply, not sure how to respond to such tenderness, and so she tipped her face forward to bring their lips together instead. “What can I do for you, Ahsoka?” she asked softly. “After that pleasant wake-up you gave me, I’ll give you anything you want in return.”

“All I want is for you to hold me,” Ahsoka whispered, tracing her fingers over Bo-Katan’s face and watching her through the shadows.

“Are you sure?” Bo-Katan asked, pulling back a bit to meet Ahsoka’s gaze. “You deserve a bit of pleasure, too, you know.” Bo-Katan was somewhat surprised when a faint blush colored Ahsoka’s cheeks, and she narrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

“Your pleasure is my pleasure,” Ahsoka said quietly, pursing her lips as the words came out. She almost looked embarrassed. 

Bo-Katan studied her carefully, trying to read between the lines of what she’d heard. “Are you telling me,” she began slowly, “that when I get off, you get off too? You can feel mine through your Jedi mind powers?”

“Well, I’m very emotionally invested in you,” Ahsoka hedged, which was her diplomatic way of saying yes. “I just...wanted to feel you more than I wanted anything for myself. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bo-Katan said easily, rather touched at the notion as it sunk in. “I must be the luckiest woman in the galaxy to have a lover like you.”

Ahsoka smiled at her, expression softening. “I’m your lover, huh?”

“Of course you are. My lover, my beloved. All of it. Stop looking at me like that,” Bo-Katan snapped, feeling self-conscious as Ahsoka’s eyes sparkled with fondness. She frowned, wetting her lips and wondering if she’d maybe overstepped somewhere. She hadn’t, she knew, but it was still a lot, all of a sudden. 

“I just really enjoy hearing you say things like that,” Ahsoka said, running her hand back through Bo-Katan’s hair. “You’re rarely so affectionate with your words. It’s nice.”

“Gods, shut up.”

Ahsoka laughed again, scooting closer and shoving a leg between Bo-Katan’s to wedge their hips together. It didn’t take much, then, for Bo-Katan to pull her the rest of the way, her arms wrapping tightly around Ahsoka’s waist and shoulders so their chests were pressed close, Ahsoka’s head finding a place to rest under Bo-Katan’s chin.

“Comfortable?” Bo-Katan asked.

Ahsoka just hummed her affirmative response, curling her toes against Bo-Katan’s ankle. It was what she’d requested, to be held. The arm under Ahsoka’s waist would go numb before either of them fell asleep and they’d have to move again, but this was perfect for the moment. 

“I like waking up with you,” Ahsoka murmured, her breath warm and humid against Bo-Katan’s skin. She tilted her head just enough for their eyes to meet.

Bo-Katan gave her a small smile, her calloused fingers tracing invisible little patterns over Ahsoka’s muscular shoulder blade. “One day we can make it a regular thing.”

“I’d like that.”

“So would I.”


End file.
